Twilight: All That I Desire
by OffMyLeash
Summary: "Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy...Anger...tears...laughter...It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it." -Unknown. Bella comes to understand the full meaning and depths of the quote upon meeting her mate, as well as realizing that mating is a complicated dance. AU, OoC, FF, FM, and more.
1. First Day Once Again

**A/n: Yeahhh...soooo...this is my first Twilight fanfic. Let's be nice shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day Once Again

Monday

"_Why_," Isabella stressed the word. "Do we have to attend school anyway?" She asked, as she exited the car with her backpack slung onto a shoulder, shutting the door once she was out.

An amused chuckle resounded from the driver's side of the car, as the door opened and closed.

"To keep suspicions down, you know that," Edward answered as he approached her. "People will start to wonder why the 'Cullen children' aren't attending school."

The shorter of the two simply heaved a sigh. Not seconds after she had done that did the vehicle carrying the rest of the group arrive and park in the empty space next to them.

As the others filed out of the jeep, the brunette teen took time to survey the place that would take up the next one hundred and eighty days of her life.

Forks High School, located in Forks, Washington…the greyest part of the state from what she could tell. Which was perfect for her family, more so than herself. The sky was overcast with heavy, light grey clouds; it was drizzling slightly.

Practically the entire student body congregated outside; none of the students wanting to enter into the building until it was time for class to start and not a moment before. The parking lot was filled with old, beat up vehicles.

Well, with the exception of the vehicles that she and her family arrived in of course. Not that she had anything against older model vehicles; in fact, she was a sucker for the classics.

Jasper turned to face her, picking up on her emotions. He smiled in amusement, before shifting his eyes to his brother. "Had the 'why do we have to attend school' chat with Bella did we?" he inquired, though he already knew the answer.

The bronze haired male simply nodded, giving a crooked grin. "Always," was his answer. The others among them chuckled.

Bella simply pouted. "We could just lie and say we're home schooled," she countered. It made a hell of a lot more sense

How many times had she been through the school system now? Twenty times now? …And attending school, especially the first day, still never got any easier.

Alice danced her way over to the taller female, and locked arms with her. "Because, if we didn't attend school, what would the students have to talk about for months on end, if not the entire school year," she pointed out with a smile.

The pixie then tilted her head in the direction of the other students. Bella's gaze followed. Sure enough, all eyes were focused on them. She could hear and see students murmuring already about them.

Great, just what she needed to be the talk of the town for months on end…_again_. Seriously, how did the others handle it?

"I don't know," Edward began, trailing off slightly. "I could do without their thoughts about what they wish to do with us," he commented, with a grimace.

A mind-reader wasn't needed to know that, a group of hormonally charged teenagers, when faced with a stunning group of people, would be having the nastiest thoughts they could think of running through their heads.

"Hmm…I'd say this would fall under a pro for home schooling, no sexually explicit thoughts, but then I remembered who we live with," Bella said, causing Edward to visibly shiver though it was unseen by the human eye.

At the time youngest among them spoke, the ebony haired female's eyes lost focus for a few moments. When she snapped to, she said, "The bells about to ring soon. We should get our schedules then head to class."

At the mention of class Bella groaned, before she and her family made their way towards the office to grab their schedules.

Switch

Finally making it to her destination, Bella entered into the room. It was more than half full already. Avoiding the stares that she was receiving, the student made her way to the back of the room and, sliding her backpack from her shoulder, took a seat in an empty desk near the corner.

A few people still stared at her, but she ignored them. She chose to occupy her time by fiddling with the strings on her bag.

The bell rang a few minutes later, signaling that school was now officially underway. She saw a couple of students enter into the room after the bell had rung, followed by the teacher.

The man looked fairly young, no older than mid-twenties at best. He entered into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand and made his way to his desk, opting to walk in front of it as opposed to behind it.

"For starters, my name is Lance Fritz, and I have the pleasure of being you're homeroom teacher for this year as well as actually being a teacher to some of you depending on your schedules," he spoke to the entire class.

A fair share of girls, along with a few guys, let out dreamy sighs. Bella scrunched up her nose; her classmates' arousal hit her like a bag o' bricks to the face.

"I would also like to welcome you all to another year here at Forks High School," Mr. Fritz began again. "I know three years seems like a long time, but you'll all be walking across that stage before you know it."

It was after that sentence that Bella trailed off. Her eyes focused out the window and she allowed her mind to wander; he wasn't saying anything of importance right now.

This was another thing she disliked about being _forced_, in every sense of the word, to attend school. She always ended up having to start out in 10th grade.

_Oh, 9__th__ circle of hell, thou art 10__th__ grade,_she thought dramatically to herself.

Her "siblings", looking older than her—even though they didn't age!—took on the tag of juniors and seniors. Even though she could see the logic there, she still disliked having to attend school for three years.

"Though I suppose it could be worse," she muttered to herself, as he teacher began telling them just how important their actions as sophomores would affect them when they became seniors.

"I could always look like a middle school student." She finished with a shudder.

Thankfully, kids now developed so quickly, due to what they were putting in food that she didn't look like she didn't belong in 10th grade or had been held back a few years. If anything, she almost looked _underdeveloped_as she looked at the other girls in her homeroom.

When the teacher was finished speaking, he handed out note cards so that they could all put personal, contact information down in case the school or himself needed to contact a family member.

Bella was done with the card seconds after he gave it to her, but she didn't take hers up there right away; once again, all a part of the illusion that she along with her "siblings" were normal teenagers…well, as normal as one could be as a sex crazed, acceptance seeking teenager.

When a few students stood, and began turning in their note cards, Bella took this as her cue to do the same.

She made it to the front of the class without incident; however, walking back to her seat was a different story. Half way there, her foot ended up getting caught on someone's backpack. She tripped and, unable to regain her footing, ended up crashing to the floor.

Another difference between herself and a full vampire—when she fell, it didn't cause a crater in the ground. Questions would have been raised long ago if that were the case.

Not seconds after she landed on the ground did laughter erupt, causing Bella to blush furiously, adding to her list of differences between herself and full vampires.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mr. Fritz question curiously. He called her by the foreshortened version of her name because he had read her note card.

She nodded, her hair swaying in the process. "I'm fine sir. Just wasn't watching where I was going," she admitted, as she climbed to her feet and walked the rest of the distance to her seat.

Re-taking her seat, she angled her head to where she hid behind her dark brown mane.

This was going to be a long week, and an even longer school year.

Lunch

Bella sighed in defeat; it was something she had been doing for the better part of the day. She currently carried a lunch tray, which contained an apple and a slice of pepperoni pizza.

The reason for her loud sigh, though the sound was drowned out by the noise inside the cafeteria, was because of her current company: Mike Newton, a fellow sophomore and classmate.

Earlier in the day, he had suggested that she should sit with him and his friends at lunch. The shorter of the two had said she'd think about it; in truth, she wanted to sit with her family, but the look Mike sported when he asked her, kept Bella was giving a solid no and shutting him down.

Now, here she was, walking with Mike toward the table his friends occupied. Upon approaching, said table, she noticed one girl talking a mile a minute and glancing over at the table that the other members of her family occupied.

How she longed to sit with them right now. She was anxious about meeting new people; it was a habit of hers that she had yet to conquer. Coming to a stop in front of the table, suddenly a feeling of calmness washed over her, causing an amused half smile to appear on her face.

"Hey guys," Mike greeted his friends, as all heads turned to face him and the newcomer with him.

The girl who wore glasses flashed a genuine smile. "Hey," she greeted warmly, which made eased Bella even more so. "My name is Angela Weber," she informed Bella.

Unlike Angela, who was warm and friendly, the other female—seated across from her—looked at the new arrival critically. Blue eyes narrowed as they assessed the pale youth.

"Who's she?" the nameless female demanded, tilting her head sharply in Bella's direction, so that there would be no misunderstandings as to who she was referring to with her question.

"_Jessica!_" Angela hissed in reprimand and her friend. "Do you have to be so rude?" she interrogated, glaring at her blue eyed friend.

The teen named Jessica turned her nose up in response. Angela breathed out an annoyed sigh, before she focused on Bella. She gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, don't mind Jessica. She has a problem meeting new people," she said, earning a snort from the talked about female.

Her comment earned a hearty laugh from Mike, which caused the faintest of blushes to rise on Jessica's cheeks. The blonde male then quickly snaked an arm around Bella's waist, and pulled her into the side of his body. His actions caught the shorter of the two off guard and she yelped in surprise.

"Yeah, that's Jess alright. Always shutting out the unknown," he told Bella, giving her a smile. "She'll warm up to you though. Just give it time," he added, arm still around the pale girl's waist, his hand very low on her lower back.

From behind her, Bella could hear several distinct growls; the sound was too low for human ears. However, she had no doubt that the noise would grow to epic proportions if she didn't get out of Mike's hold soon.

Thankfully, Angela spoke up when she did.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, while pulling out a chair next to her, silently signaling that she wanted the new girl to sit next to her.

Bella eagerly accepted the offer, and removed herself from Mike, and took a seat. She then turned her attention towards the friendly female.

"My name's Isabella, though I prefer to just be called Bella," the pale teen said, with a small smile.

The taller girl nodded. "Well, you already know Mike and I," she started. "The grouchy chick across from me is Jessica Stanley," she introduced her friend, which earned a light chuckle from Bella. "Our group is actually bigger than this, but the others aren't on the same lunch."

Silence descended among the group. It wasn't uncomfortable by any means. Angela was simply unsure of what to say, as well as Bella despite how old she was; Jessica seemed to be on a silent strike, while Mike was busy stuffing his face, giving glances to Bella in between bites.

"Bella's new here in Forks," Mike finally said, through a mouth full of food, as he looked up from his tray to look at the two girls.

Light brown eyes focused back on Bella, shining with excitement. "Oh, so you're new here?" she inquired. Bella nodded silently, as she bit into her pizza. "So, where are you from?"

The newcomer swallowed her food before swallowing. "My family and I moved here from Alaska," she responded.

"How are you enjoying it here so far?"

"I haven't really had time to explore the town," Bella confessed. "Been busy helping move into the house and unpack my things."

Miss Weber nodded. "Well, if you want, I could show you our town?" she offered. Mike nodded eagerly, supporting Angela's offer.

With a smile, Bella replied, "I'd like that."

"Do you have any siblings?" The blonde of their group inquired curiously.

"Yes, five of them. I'm the youngest."

"Do they attend school too?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah," she confirmed. "They're right over there," she added as she pointed towards the table her "siblings" were occupying.

"You're a Cullen sibling?!"

The suddenness of the question startled the "Cullen sibling" and caused her to jump roughly in her seat. Well, that was one factor. The other factor came from how quickly Jessica had turned around in her seat and that the girl was leaning halfway across the table to stare intently at Bella.

Sensing that Jessica wanted an answer, Bella gave the younger woman one. "Yesss…" she drew out slowly.

Mike simply stared in shock. The only word he was able to say after a moment of silence was a whispered, "Whoa."

Angela glanced in the direction of Bella's "siblings" before ducking her head, and looking down shyly. "They…they seem nice," she said, though it sounded like more of a question, unsure of what to really say.

Bella simply shrugged, working on her apple now. "Eh…I'll keep my thoughts to myself. The last thing they need is an ego boost," she remarked with an amused grin.

The smaller female glared at her. "I don't believe you," she stated after a long moment of silence. "You don't look _anything_like them."

"Jessica!" both Mike and Angela yelled in reprimand. The hostile female ignored them and continued to focus on Bella.

"We were all adopted by our parents, so obviously we wouldn't share physical similarities. Well, accept for the twins."

"Actually," Angela spoke up, entering into the conversation. "I see a few similarities between you and your siblings," she pointed out. "Especially between you and the blonde one, Rosalie I think her name is."

From the comparison, Bella felt the heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment. She did nod, to confirm that Angela had been right with the name.

Her words earned her a glare from Jessica, which the glasses wearing young woman easily ignored; apparently, she'd dealt with Jessica a lot.

"You're not pretty enough to be in their family," Jessica stated matter of factly, turning to face the "Cullen" once more.

At that comment, the pale "Cullen" growled softly within her throat. She wasn't the only one to do so. A growl came from the table her "siblings" occupied. Bella didn't even have to look to know who it belonged to.

Jessica snorted. "I mean, just look at you. Not only are you not pretty enough but you're fashion sense is atrocious!"

"Hey! These are designer clothes!" Bella defended her state of dress. True, it was simply jeans, a t-shirt, and hoodie…but this was top of the line material! Her aunt simply refused to allow her to wear anything less that designer material.

Bella had learned very early on in life, that it was futile to try and talk her "sister" out of doing so. It still bothered her, though that her entire family spent ridiculous sums of money on her.

"Only to an untrained eye they are," the fuming teenager scoffed. "Where do you get your clothes…Goodwill?"

Not only did the comment earn a very pissed off snarl, but it also caused someone to push away from the table and stand up. The action was so sudden that silence immediately fell upon the cafeteria.

Jessica made the mistake of looking to see what had caused the commotion, and immediately all color drained from her face. Glancing over her shoulder, Bella saw that it was her middle "sister" that was all but burning holes through Jessica.

A blanket of tension settled over the entire cafeteria, practically choking everyone in its grasp.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the moving on to the second to last class of the day. No one move a muscle; eyes focused on the irate Cullen who was eyeing Jessica as if she were prey.

Suddenly, the tension lifted as if it had never been there. Students grabbed their things and emptied their trays, before exiting the cafeteria. When others began to move, that's when Jessica broke eye contact and began gathering up her things.

She didn't say anything and simply marched out of the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry about her Bella," Angela sincerely apologized for her friend's behavior, as the group of three made their way out of the cafeteria. "I have no idea what her problem is. She's normally not this bitchy right off the bat," she added with a laugh.

"Maybe it's her 'time of the month'?" Mike offered.

"Oh I doubt that," Bella murmured under her breath.

"So, what's your next class?"

"Photography."

Angela beamed at this while, Mike seemed put out. "Ohhh…we have the same class together. We can get to know each other better," she exclaimed.

"I've got gym," Mike muttered in bummed tone, that he wouldn't be with the two girls, namely Bella.

"What's your last class Bella?" he asked, with a small ounce of hope in his voice that they'd share their final class of the day together.

"Home Ec."

If possible, Mike deflated even more from her answer.

"Well, we'd better hurry up if we want to make it on time to class," Angela said. "Don't wanna be late on the first day after all."

"Cya after school!" Mike called to them.

"Bye!" both girls shouted together.

After School

"So, besides the whole Jessica fiasco, how'd you enjoy your first day?" Mike asked, as he walked along side Bella, out of the school building.

Seriously, how'd that boy manage to be waiting on Bella every time her classes ended she would never know.

"It was good," she answered honestly. "Where's Angie?" she asked, calling her new friend by a nickname the other girl insisted upon.

The blonde shrugged. "Probably off, chiding Jessica," he offered. "Who knows with that girl."

With that they both continued walking in silence. Upon arriving at the school's parking lot, Bella immediately located her family gathered around their cars; they were waiting on her.

"Well, I'd better be going before my siblings decide to leave me here," she joked with a light laugh. As she prepared to head in their direction Mike's voice stopped her.

"Bella," he called her name, nervously. She could hear his increased heartbeat thudding in his chest. She turned to look at him. "I…I was wondering. I mean, I know we've just met but…I was just thinking…" he rambled off.

"Would you…would you like to hang out with me? …At my house?" he requested, stepping closer to her. He was practically within range to lean his head down and kiss her fully on the lips.

Bella's breath caught in her throat at his question and her heart increased its pace one hundred fold. She had no idea how to reject his offer without hurting his feelings.

"Mike…I—"

"Come on Cast Bound, pick up the pace or we really will leave you!"

The new addition to the group was unexpected for Mike, and it caused him to take several steps back, successfully placing a fair amount of distance between himself and Bella.

Behind Bella towered a massive man; he stood well over six feet tall. He was filled out, not enough to be considered overweight, but muscular. Because of his height, the newcomer could be very intimidating.

"Mike, this is my eldest brother Emmett," Bella informed her fellow friend and classmate. "Emmett, this is my friend Mike Newton."

The giant of a man stepped around his "sister" and stood in front of her. Mike, whether consciously or subconsciously took several more steps backwards.

"Nice to meet you Mike," the dark haired male spoke with his arms across his chest, as he looked down at the sapphire eyed teen.

It didn't take long for pale boy to start to feel uncomfortable underneath Emmett's gaze. "Um…well…I'll see you tomorrow in Spanish Bella," he rushed out before walking away briskly.

Emmett smirked as he watched the boy go.

"Dad," Bella whined when Mike was long gone. "Was that really necessary?" she questioned.

The taller of the two, turned around to face her. "Yes," he nodded firmly. "Edward heard his thoughts." He finished with a growl.

Bella simply smirked. It was funny to watch how vulgar Emmett could be with everything else, but then so reserved when it came to her. No matter how old she was, she would always be a child to her parents.

"Well, he _is_ a _teenage boy_. It's only natural his mind goes there," she teased. Then she added with a shrug, "And who knows, maybe I would have taken him up on his offer."

In response, Emmett blanched. "Isabella Lillian McCarty Hale!" he cried out her full name in shock.

Bella smirked. "I mean, he _is_kinda cute," she continued. "And he looks like he's packing a huge…" she trailed off. Even though she didn't say the last word, she still blushed just thinking about it.

"I'm not listening! Lalalalalalala…." Emmett sang as he covered his ears to block out what she was saying. The rest of the family laughed as they both watched and heard the father daughter interaction.

"Rosalie you're daughter is out of control!" he cried. Despite how loud his was, the humans around them weren't even aware that they were talking; their lips were moving too fast and they were speaking on a different wavelength.

A chuckle came from his mate. "Bella, let's not tease your father," she said, though there wasn't any force or seriousness behind her words. "Even though it is funny to watch him squirm," she added with an amused smirk.

"Ohhh…I'll bet," the brown eyed female muttered. If Rosalie had been capable of blushing, she would have done so.

Emmett pouted while the others burst out in laughter once again. "Okay dad, I'm done for the moment," Bella said with a smile, showing off the dimple in her left cheek that she inherited from him.

The taller of the two, removed his hands from his ears. He let out a sigh before ruffling her hair. "His mind can go there, so long as it doesn't involve you," he responded. "But I swear, if he touches you like he did in the cafeteria I'm breaking his arm," he added with absolute seriousness.

Bella simply giggled, even though she knew he was completely serious. "Now, come on, let's go. I'm sure Esme's got something cooked up for you."

With that, they headed towards the rest of their family, loaded into the cars, and headed for home.

Bella had to admit, this was different. Maybe because of her new friends, or because what happened in the cafeteria, or maybe it was this small town of Forks, Washington…she wasn't sure; she did know that it was a nice change of pace.

And, for the first time in a long time, she found herself looking forward to another three years of school.


	2. Temptation

**A/n: Thanks to_ ShalimarMars_ for being the only reviewer...I must be super rusty ^^; I'm so disappointed in myself *sad face*. Also thanks to those who fav/followed/alerted as well.**

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own Twilight, SM does.

* * *

Chapter 2: Temptation

Friday; After School

"Man, I can't believe you've already got a project after just the first week," Mike complained shaking his head as he walked along side Bella.

The brunette among them nodded in agreement. She then turned to look at the blonde. "It's not that bad," she remarked.

Angela, who was to Bella's left sandwiching the Hale between them, chuckled. "It's a reality check to remind you that we are indeed, back in school and the summer vacation is over," she said earning a laugh from the slightly shorter girl.

The tallest of the trio pouted slightly. "But still! This puts a damper on your weekend!" he protested while waving his hands animatedly in the air.

"Mike, it's something that can be done in a day."

"What's the project anyway?" the ebony haired female asked curiously.

Bella adjusted the strap of her backpack on her arm before answering, "It's just a simple research paper for my English class, nothing too big. It's due next Friday which is enough time to get it done."

Not long after she said that did they make it to the end of the empty hallway, save for empty bottles and notebook paper on the floor, the trio exited the door leading to the school parking lot. They stood on the steps briefly and surveyed the area. A majority of the cars were gone, leaving the lot almost barren saw for the few cars that were still there.

"Hey, where are your siblings?"

"They decided to risk their lives and eat Emmett's cooking. You think he's dangerous physically, but it's his cooking you should watch out for," Bella said. "All those who ate it, were too sick to come to school today, chef included."

"But you're here," Angela pointed out, laughing at what she's been told.

Bella smirked. "I chose to stick with mom's cooking and save myself that torture," she quipped.

Both Mike and Angela nodded at that.

In all honestly, the reason her family wasn't at school was because it was sunny this morning. They couldn't risk leaving the house unless they wanted to shine like a disco ball in a night club; being the hybrid she was Bella didn't have to worry about shining with the intensity of the sun.

It had taken _years_for the young Hale to perfect her lying skills.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Mike offered suddenly. He looked hopeful, perhaps excited to have a chance alone with her.

"One of them will be here to pick me up," the chestnut haired youth answered, politely shutting him down. "Thank you for the offer though," she added.

The blonde nodded, looking slightly dejected. A few moments of silence passed before Angela spoke. "Hey Bella?" she called, gaining her new friend's attention.

"Would you like to hang out with Mike and me this weekend? If you're not too busy with your project and if you don't already have plans?" she asked, looking down at the smaller girl.

The only male among them beamed at this suggestion. It was amazing how he could go from deflated to inflated in two seconds flat. "Yeah, that'd be awesome!" he exclaimed. "We could go to go catch a movie at Port Angeles or something?" He suggested.

"Or, we could go to Seattle and hang out there, way more to do there than both Forks and Port Angeles combined." Angela offered up.

The hybrid thought over the offer for a few moments. "That sounds like a plan," Bella confirmed. "I just have to clear it with the parents and take care of a few things before we end up hanging out," she told them.

The trio started walking again. Mike flashed a megawatt smile. "Great! I can—"

His sentence was cut off when he mis-stepped and fell; he went tumbling down the stairs and onto the asphalt, landing roughly on his knees. The people around were too busy leaving the premises than to actually stop and see if he was okay or simply laugh.

Which the cobalt eyed teen was extremely thankful for. Both girls moved down the remaining few steps and hovered around their friend, who groaned deeply.

"Are you okay?"

Sitting up and shaking his head to clear to cob webs, he nodded at the question. "I'm okay," he confirmed, running a hand through his hair. "Just wasn't paying attention I guess."

Mike then focused on Bella, and remarked with a smirk, "I guess hanging around is turning me into a klutz too," he teased playfully, flashing a smile.

Bella was set to counter, until the wind blew, and her breath hitched suddenly. It smelled of rust and salt; it was _so _sweet…mouth watering. It was a scent that she was all too familiar with.

"You're…you're bleeding," the youngest member of the Cullen/Hale family choked out. From the second the smell wafted to her noise, Bella's throat tightened up immediately and began to burn painfully so.

She knew it ached, for one reason and one reason only: to have that warm liquid sliding down her throat.

"Hmm…well, what do you know," Mike responded, as his eyes focused on the blood stain, that was slowly growing. "I am."

Landing on his knees, especially as hard as he did, caused a tear to form in his jeans; it also caused a cut to form on his right knee. The hole was medium sized and you could easily the injury.

Brown eyes watched as the warm crimson liquid, was being pumped out. They watched as it exited the opening in streams and slid down his leg being absorbed into the denim material of his pants.

The longer Bella watched the more the burning sensation in her throat increased. She could feel the venom rushing into her mouth. She swallowed heavily to get rid of it—more came in its place.

Slowly, Mike got to his feet. He dusted himself off, knocking small pebbles off his person, and then shook his injured leg. Bella watched as a few drops of the precious liquid went flying, landing on the ground.

"I don't suppose you'll be going to the school nurse?" Angela questioned, though it was really more of a statement.

Mike just grinned. "Of course not," he replied. "It's nothing serious. Just a scratch," he told her. "It's not like I'm in any danger of dying," he added, as he started walking again in the direction they had originally be going in before his fall; which happened to be him and Angela's cars.

If only he knew how wrong he was. He was very much in danger of being killed.

Angela simply shook her head at his stubbornness before walking after him. "Bella, you coming?" she called over her shoulder, when she noticed the other girl simply standing there.

The shortest among them didn't say a word. Instead she simply started walking, trailing behind them—watching.

She watched as he limped slightly as he walked. To the untrained eye, it wouldn't be noticeable but to Bella, she could easily identify it. She studied him as a predator would—because she _was_one.

Because of his injury, he would be the one that she'd pick out and go after.

Upon making it to their cars, Mike and Angela immediately went about sliding the book bags from their shoulders and tossing them instead their respective vehicles.

However, unlike the blue eyed male who shut his door, and leaned against his ride Angela slipped into the driver's seat of hers. She placed the key in the ignition and started the car. She shut her door, before letting the window down.

"I wish I could stay longer but my parents want me home ASAP," she informed her friends over the roar of her engine. "Text or call me later Bella so I can know if we can hang out this weekend," she requested, though it was really an order.

Upon receiving a nod from the brunette, Angela put her car in reverse and backed out of her parking space.

"Cya!" she yelled before driving away.

Mike watched her go, while Bella watched him. When Angela's car was out of sight, he turned his head and faced Bella once again.

The pale female noticed how Mike was making no move leave. That both thrilled and scared her.

"Aren't you leaving?" Bella questioned, hoarsely, struggling to speak through her inflamed throat.

He shook his head. "It wouldn't be right to leave you here by yourself," he commented, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The shorter of the two glanced around. By now, the entire parking lot was empty, save for them. Everyone else was long gone.

It was the perfect setting.

"You…you don't have to wait here," she responded. Turning her head to the side sharply as the wind blew once more. Teasing her with the scent of blood it carried with it. "My siblings will be here soon."

His blood…it called to her. Everyone's blood did really, but she could manage because it was beneath the skin. However with his open wound—another wave of venom to fill her mouth, just thinking about it.

Mike just shrugged. "Then I'll wait here until they get here," he stated. "I wouldn't feel right if I just left you here by yourself. I mean, yeah Forks is small, but that doesn't mean something couldn't happen to you."

She was having an internal battle within herself. Part of her wanted to run away; simply take off and not look back. Then, there was part of her that wanted to go right for his throat and growl in joy as that delicious liquid coated her tongue.

Hoping that he would change his mind and leave she insisted, "But you don't have to." He _needed_ to get away from her. She _wanted_him to leave.

She needed to hunt now more than ever, but to do that required him to leave.

"I want to," he answered simply, as he pushed away from his car and stood on his own. "Look Bella I—"

She couldn't take it anymore; she lunged at him. Her action caught him off guard, having no time to brace himself, Mike ended up being pinned between the car and Bella's soft, warm body. Needless to say, he offered no resistance. In fact, he wrapped his arms around her lower back to keep her there.

If only he'd known he should be doing the opposite and doing everything in his power to get her away from him.

Her hands gripped his shoulders desperately and she buried her face in his neck. Bella inhaled deeply, basking in his heavenly scent, before moaning in pleasure as she exhaled. She listened as the blood rushed within his veins; separated from her from such a fragile layer of skin.

"B-Bella…" Mike stammered out, unsure of what to say.

A pleased sound escaped her as she heard Mike's heartbeat increase tenfold; no doubt from having her so close to him, with her lips practically brushing against his neck and the sound she just made.

Suddenly, her tongued darted out, lapping across his pulse point. She groaned in utter pleasure as she felt it thudding against her tongue, causing her to nip at the skin lightly.

Not enough to puncture it…yet, but, just enough to bring out the predator within her.

Mike gasped, and his entire body shivered at the sensation. He gripped her even tighter if possible. Not that his hold could do any damage to her.

Slowly, her hands began moving up and down his arms. "Hmm…Michael," she hummed out his full name.

Hearing how his name rolled easily off her tongue, caused a tremor of pleasure to shoot through him. In response to this, his hands lowered, and gripped her ass in a possessive hold; this only served to bring their bodies even closer together.

He groaned deeply, when he felt her breasts pressed more firmly up against his chest; the soft curves of her body easily fitting against his form. That sound only increased in volume when he felt her pelvis come into contact with his own.

"We fit perfectly together," he commented in a daze, as he kissed the top of her head, seeing as how her face was still in his neck.

This was practically a dream come true for him. He had fallen for Bella the moment he had laid eyes on her; in fact, there wasn't a person in the school—male or female—that hadn't fallen for the Cullen/Hale siblings because of their looks. Yet, for Mike, there was something that made Bella stand out amongst her family.

Yes, she was beautiful and she knew it too, but she still blushed in embarrassment whenever anyone praised her on her looks, but there was more to her than that.

Maybe it was how she was more social than her siblings, opting to sit with other students as opposed to her family. Or, maybe it was how easy she was to talk too about anything. Or, maybe it was her chocolate brown eyes that made her stand out even more from her siblings. Hell, maybe it was the fact that unlike her siblings, and their unnatural poise and grace, Bella was clumsy.

Mike wasn't sure. What he was sure of though, was that he was absolutely into this girl—even after only a week of knowing her—and that he would do everything in his power to show her that.

Though, giving the current situation, he wasn't the only one with feelings so it wouldn't take much.

The sapphire eyed male chuckled. "You know, I imagined this scene a bit more…romantic," he informed her. "Not that I'm complaining," he quickly added, giving her ass a gentle squeeze.

Somewhere within her chest, Bella purred as the potency of his blood increased.

She could feel his body continuing to heat up, which meant he was both blushing and growing increasingly aroused. If that wasn't a clue, then his cock poking firmly into her crotch was a dead giveaway. What she was feeling right now, was nothing short of high.

The young hybrid felt her fangs drop as she took in another lung full of air.

Her mind was in a haze of complete bliss. All she was aware of was that it was due to the blonde before her. She couldn't recall his name, or the color of his eyes, or his friendly personality, or that they were friends.

In her mind, he was simply easy prey.

Bella had no doubt that her eyes were, utterly pitch black right now. If Mike had seen her eyes, he would have undoubtedly snapped out of the haze his own mind was in—namely having a hot girl pressed up against him—to realize that something was very wrong here; and, that he was in mortal danger.

There was no one around. There would be no witnesses. No one would ever know what happened.

With that thought in mind, Bella opened her mouth over the junction where his neck and shoulder met. Sure, his erection was actually containing over half the blood in his body right now, but she wasn't about to go down there to get it. Fuck that!

Her fangs hovering mere millimeters above his pulse point; it would soon be pumping blood furiously into her hungry mouth.

Yet, as close as she was, Bella couldn't bring herself to bite down…despite how badly she wanted to. For whatever reason, she fought against her natural instincts; she wasn't sure how long she would be able to.

"Bella!" a cry echoed throughout the parking lot.

The next thing the pale girl knew Mike was no longer in her grasp; she was several feet away from him. She also noticed how there was a hand placed softly, but firmly around her throat.

She struggled, trying to get out of the hold and back towards her meal.

"Angel," the word was whispered gently into her ear. Immediately, it cut through the haze her mind was in, allowing Bella to snap out of it.

Turning her head slightly, her ink colored eyes locked on her restrainer. She was met with darkened, butterscotch, eyes that conveyed within the worry the owner felt.

"M-mommy," Bella choked out as her entire body trembled. She only used 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' when she was _extremely_distressed or if something was wrong. This situation was one of those times.

Rosalie brought her free hand up and ran it through her daughter's dark brown hair, in an attempt to sooth the younger female. Suddenly, Bella's face contorted into a shocked expression, as her mind cleared slightly and she realized what she had been doing. The shorter of the two let out a pained whimper and leaned into the touch.

After a few moments, Bella took the time to look around. Alice was standing next to the jeep, with Jasper by her side as always. Their eyes had faded to a rich butterscotch color as well. Her uncle sent her a wave of calmness, which she was truly grateful for.

Looking in Mike's direction, she saw Emmett was standing in front of her friend; more so in case she got out of her mother's hold than anything else. Did she even deserve to call him after what she came _very_close to executing?

The blonde looked like his mind was catching up with him too. He seemed very surprised that Bella's eldest "brother" was all but towering over him. The sapphire eyed teen's heart rate increased and he flushed in embarrassment, thinking that he had been caught in a very _interesting_position with their "sister".

Another whimper escaped the young Hale's lips, this one of wanting, as the scent of Mike's blood hit her once more. Subconsciously, Bella made a move towards him but was unable to due to her mother's strong hold on her.

Rosalie whispered soothingly into her daughter's ear, "Easy," when she felt her child attempt to move towards the Newton boy.

"Thanks for staying here with our sister until we got here," Alice spoke up from where she was. Mike nodded from the praise.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, it was nice of you," he added, his voice strained. And Bella, for the life of her, couldn't tell if it was due to Mike's blood or the fact that her father had more than likely seen Mike's hands gripping her backside.

"No…no problem," the blonde teen struggled to get out. Scratching the back of his head, he started shifting from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Well, uh…I'd better be going. Things to do and everything," he rushed out.

The massive Cullen took a few steps back to allow the smaller male to get into his car.

"Call me Bella," Mike said, as he climbed into his car, and shut the door behind him. Within seconds he had started the engine and had driven off.

Five sets of eyes watched him leave. It was only after Mike was completely out of sight did Rosalie release her hold on her offspring; she remained standing at her daughter's side though.

Emmett approached his daughter and placed a massive hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you TroubleBug," he started. "You could have sucked him dry, and I don't mean in _THAT_way either, but you didn't." He pointed out.

Despite herself, Bella chuckled at the irony of his words, which caused her father to grin. The brunette then found herself enveloped by an overzealous hug.

"Ohhh…me too Spicy Dorito," Alice squealed as she attempted to hug the life out of her niece. "I saw that Mike had cut himself and that you were tempted by his blood. I couldn't see the outcome because you hadn't made a decision at the time."

When the shorter female finally released Bella from her grasp, the teen took in gulps of air. Jasper wasn't over emotional and simply tilted his head towards her; a method she preferred as opposed to being smothered to death.

"You need to hunt," Rosalie stated, taking into account her daughter's eyes as well as the now diffused situation. "We all do," she amended as she noticed the others darkened eyes.

Everyone nodded, moving at a human speed they all made their way to Emmett's monster jeep and climbed in. Seeing as how it was his ride, Emmett drove them home.

Cullen Residence

Within minutes, they were pulling up to their massive home buried in the forest, located off a few back roads. They all exited the vehicle and were greeted to the sight of Esme; Bella's grandmother, everyone else's mother.

"How did everything go?" the caramel haired woman asked in a tone filled with concern; her eyes also helped to drive home the message.

"Nothing happened," Alice supplied, as she leaned against her mate. "We arrived just in time, though Bella was doing quite well on her own resisting the urge to bite him," The black haired female added.

Rosalie spoke up. "Though, I'm not sure how much longer she would have lasted," she said, recalling just how alluring the boy's blood had been.

From that knowledge Esme nodded. She looked at her _only_grandchild and smiled, which Bella returned meekly.

"Should I make dinner tonight?" the lead female of the coven inquired. She needed to know in advance if Bella planned on sating her hunger through blood alone, or would she be eating human food later that evening.

The hybrid nodded. "Yes please," she answered.

"What would you like?"

"Chicken Alfredo."

Esme nodded before disappearing, more than likely to get the ingredients needed to prepare said meal.

It was only after her grandmother was gone did Bella notice that the other members of her family had disappeared. Only her mother remained.

"They went hunting together," Rosalie remarked, before her child even had a chance to ask. Bella nodded. "We should do the same," she added before taking off towards the forest, her daughter following behind.


End file.
